


Empty [OiKuroo||Bokuroo]

by MotherMonotone (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MotherMonotone
Summary: "Is that it?" He cried out, "Am I not good enough?" The others fingers grazed his jawline and ended at his chin before pulling him closer roughly."Baby...you should've known better" his tone laced with pure amusement, "You were just a toy I used to get to Iwaizumi ~"





	Empty [OiKuroo||Bokuroo]

Kuroo happily smiled at his best friend who was sat across from him. 

The duo were in a small cafè not to far from the bed-head's house. 

"So how are you and Oi doing?" The owl like male asked, a smile upon his own lips. 

"I'd say were doing alright... He comes home real late though. I don't mind it really..." Kuroo said, forcing up a grin. 

Bokuto frowned and shook his head. He picked up his phone and opened Instagram, slowly starting to scroll through his feed. 

"Hey, Oi posted-" Bokuto paused and stared at the phone in disbelief. 

Kuroo furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to speak. "Um Bo? You okay?" He asked.

Said male glanced at Kuroo then back at his phone before sliding it over to him. 

"I'm going to fucking kill him..." Bokuto muttered under his breath. 

"What-...oh my.." Kuroo whispered, his voice quivering. Tears were beginning to feel the ravenettes eyes. 

Kuroo pushed the phone away in disgust. He let out a choked sob and stared at the table. 

On the screen was a picture of Oikawa kissing Iwaizumi, a dumb quote about space in the caption.

[a/n: I love space sm, it hurts me to call it dumb ;-;]

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Bokuto said once again, clenching his fists tightly. 

Kuroo looked at him, his eyes glossy from the tears. "What did I do wrong...?" he whispered before breaking out into another sob. 

Bokuto got up and quickly hugged his crying friend. He shushed him quietly and rubbed his back. "Nothing Tetsu...you are such...an amazing person. Oikawa is a fucking dumbass." he mumbled into Kuroo's shoulder. 

"I'm gonna talk to him when he gets home..." Kuroo mumbled, sighing Softly.


End file.
